¡Maldición!
by Ailsa Ackerman
Summary: Kyo había empezado la mañana con muy buen pie, estaba con sus hijos y su querida esposa. Sin embargo, una visita inesperada hace que toda su mañana cambie. Fruits Basket Another.
1. Pistas

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Natsuki Takaya.**

**Capítulo 1: Pistas**

Kyo se despertó temprano esa mañana, desde que era pequeño siempre había tenido esa manía y aún siendo adulto seguía teniéndola. Pero no le importaba, eso hacía que pudiese aprovechar mejor la mañana. Se dio la vuelva, esperando ver a su esposa allí, pero en vez de ella, la cama se encontraba totalmente vacía sin embargo todavía conservaba el calor del cuerpo de la otra mujer. Se levantó despacio, se desperezó y salió de la habitación.

Se oían ruidos de la cocina, el sonido de la cacerola y de un suave murmulló de dos voces hablando. Pero antes de ir hacia ese lugar, decidió asomarse a otra habitación, a la habitación de su pequeño hijo Hajime. Entró y lo vio totalmente destapado, durmiendo tranquilamente. Su pelo naranja caída desordenadamente por la almohada, al verlo no pudo evitar sonreír de lo adorable que le parecía. Le tapó para que no cogiera frío y le pasó la mano por su suave pelo. Al ver que dormía tranquilamente, salió de la habitación sigilosamente. Sin embargo, al salir se dio con el pico de la mesa en el dedo meñique. Le sacudió el dolor de una manera horrible y durante unos segundos se quedó totalmente doblado.

—¡Maldición! ¡Maldita mesa de las narices!

El hombre del enfado le dio una patada a la mesa, haciéndose daño en el otro pie. Kyo recordó donde estaba y se tapó la boca con las manos, mirando a su hijo que seguía durmiendo a pata suelta. Cojeando y con un terrible dolor de dedo y de pie, salió de la habitación.

Al dirigirse hacia la habitación, escuchó como las personas que estaban allí hablaban en susurros. Una hablaba atropelladamente y otra de forma tranquila y dulce. Kyo intentó escuchar lo menos posible, su Shishou siempre le había dicho que era de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas y que siempre había que tener un respeto hacia las personas. Pero no pudo advertir una última frase antes de entrar.

—No entiendo porqué no le cae bien,—susurró la voz de su hija—, él es un buen….¡PAPÁ!

— ¡KYO!

Al verlo entrar, Kyoko se le cayeron todas las ollas que tenía en sus manos creando un gran estruendo. A la chica se le colorearon las mejillas y se puso a recoger el suelo con rapidez. Tohru lo miraba con asombró tapándose la boca.

— ¿Qué pasa? Parece que habéis visto un fantasma— dijo levemente en broma.

—N-no es nada—se apresuró a decir su esposa—, buenos días Kyo. Hoy parece que va hacer un buen día, mira como brilla el Sol.—Vio como la expresión de la mujer se le cambiaba por una de preocupación—¿Te ha pasado algo? ¿Por qué cojeas?

—Échale la culpa a la maldita mesa.

—¿Qué?

Ella le miró con una cara de duda. A pesar de la edad, su rostro seguía siendo igual de dulce que cuando la conoció, acompañándolo siempre con sus grandes ojos marrones que le expresaban cuanto lo quería, junto con su eterna sonrisa. Kyo se acercó a ella y le dio un leve golpecito en la frente, ella siempre acompañaba este gesto con una leve risa. ¡Maldición! Era tan linda.

—El día ya empieza de buena manera— le dijo con cariño.

Tohru le dirigió una mirada llena de afecto, él se la devolvió acompañándola de una leve caricia de pelo.

Kyo escuchó que Kyoko había dejado todos los trastos sobre la encimera de la cocina, al mirarlo vio que habían hecho pescado a la parrilla. ¡Su comida favorita! La chica le dirigió una mirada escrutadora.

—Buenos días Kyoko— Kyo se acercó a su hija y le dio un leve abrazo. Notó como la chica se tensaba en sus brazos pero rápidamente se relajó y le devolvió el abrazo dubitativamente.

—Buenos días papá.

Kyo no sabía de lo que estaban hablando o de quién lo hacían, pero decidió no darle más importancia de lo que tenía. Él sabía que Kyoko y Tohru tenían las típicas conversaciones íntimas entre madre e hija que no le solían incluir a él. El hombre lo entendía y no le sentaba mal, había cosas que él no entendía y que Tohru podría ayudarle más y si eso ayudaba a su hija, por él estaba bien.

—Que buena pinta tiene ese desayuno—halago a las mujeres.

—Lo ha hecho Kyoko para nosotros. ¿No es estupendo?

—Tampoco es para tanto, solo es un desayuno—concluyó la chica.

—Si es para tanto, algo que has hecho para nosotros con tanto cariño tiene que ser motivo de halago y celebración. Me lo comeré todo.

—Vale, vale. Lo que tú digas.

Tohru siempre se mostraba alegre y orgullosa por cada cosa que hacían sus hijos y no dudaba en decírselo, Kyoko suspiraba con resignación. La chica era mucho más alta que su madre, tenía un cuerpo atlético y una cascada de pelo naranja que caía de forma despeinada por su espalda. Ella era una copia exacta de él físicamente hablando, era una versión femenina de él, sin embargo aunque a veces podría ser ruda, había heredado el gran corazón y empatía de Tohru, además de sus grandes ojos marrones y su preciosa sonrisa. Kyo las quería muchísimo a las dos y a su pequeño hijo Hajime también.

—Pues sentaros ya, que hay que desayunar—dijo la chica con impaciencia.

La mesa estaba prácticamente puesta, solo faltaba colocar los platos sobre la mesa. Tohru intentó ayudar a Kyoko con los platos pero esta no la dejo y la sentó apresuradamente en una de las sillas de la cocina. Kyo pensó que lo mejor sería no contradecir a su hija, si se proponía algo tenía que hacerlo tozudamente, así que simplemente esperó a recibir su plato. Sus tripas rugieron y su boca salivó al ver el delicioso plato, miró con admiración a su hija pero esta apartó la mirada avergonzada. Se dispuso a comerlo con gusto, no pudo evitar decir un suave _'uhmm'_ al saborearlo. ¡Estaba delicioso! Mientras comía, vio como Tohru le dirigía una caricia a la mano de su hija y le sonreía.

—Maldición Kyoko, está delicioso— Halago Kyo.

—Papá, en realidad, me gustaría decirte algo importante. — Jugueteaba nerviosamente con una servilleta que estaba en sus manos—. Luego va a….

— ¡Hajime! —exclamó de repente Tohru, asustando a los otros.

Ambos miraron a la puerta y encontraron a un pequeño niño rascándose uno de sus ojos con cuidado mientras bostezaba. La madre se levantó y aupó al niño de tres años en sus brazos, una vez que estaba en sus brazos le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, el niño se lo devolvió complacido. Después de esta muestra de afecto entre los dos, la mujer sentó al niño en una de las sillas adaptadas a su altura. Tohru se dispuso a preparar el desayuno de Hajime. Al sentarse en la silla, Kyo le acarició levemente la cabeza y este le devolvió una bonita sonrisa.

—Lo siento canijo. —Dijo Kyoko—. Te habré despertado al caerse las ollas.

El pequeño le sonrió y le echó los brazos para abrazar a su hermana, esta la aceptó de buena gana. Kyo al ver a sus hijos abrazándose una gran calidez se expandió en su corazón, tanto que se pensaba que se iba a poner a llorar, miró a Tohru y vio por su expresión que ella pensaba lo mismo que él, captó que le estaba mirando y le dirigió una sonsira. Hajime solía ser muy cariñoso con todos, algo que había heredado naturalmente de Tohru.

— ¿Has dormido bien? — preguntó Kyo a su pequeño hijo.

El niño solo lo miró y asintió con la cabeza, a pesar de sus tres años recién cumplido, Hajime no había dicho ninguna palabra. Ambos estaban bastante preocupados, esperaban que el colegio lo estimulase para hablar pero no habían obtenido ningún resultado de momento. Aunque Tohru siempre decía que cada niño es diferente y que hay que darle su tiempo para que creciera a su manera y no agobiarlo. Sin embargo, Kyo siempre intentaba a escondidas que dijera la palabra ''mamá'', esperaba que esa fuera su primera palabra.

Sus hijos se separaron, Tohru le puso un vaso de leche con una pajita a Hajime y este empezó a bebérsela al momento. Kyo recordó que su hija le iba a decir algo importante.

—Kyoko, —la llamó para llamar su atención—, ¿qué diablos me estabas diciendo?

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida y puso una cara de pánico y empezó a balbucear.

— P-papá… pues resulta que… bueno, a ver… ya sabes… Que la vida es extraña y a veces pasan cosas que no te esperas y hasta tú te sorprendes. Es como… como… un huevo kínder. ¡Sí! ¡Como un huevo kínder! Que no sabes lo que hay dentro y a veces te gusta lo que hay dentro y a veces no pero luego te acaba gustando. Además de que a todo el mundo le gustan los huevos kínder. A ti al principio no te gustaban pero al final acabas jugando con Hajime y te entretienes, todo es adaptarse. No es un buen ejemplo pero, ¿entiendes?

El hombre miró de forma confundida a su hija, no entendía qué estaba intentando trasmitirle, se veía bastante agobiada-. Miró a su mujer por si le daba alguna pista o le ayudaba a entenderlo, pero ella estaba mirando a su hija como dándole ánimos para seguir con los puños apretados a los lados. Él no pudo evitar ponerse en los peor.

—¿Qué te pasa? —El hombre empezó a asustarse, hoy se estaba comportando de forma extraña—. ¿Estás enferma?

—¡¿Qué?!¡No, no es eso!

—¿Es por algún examen que has suspendido? No te preocupes, seguro que si estudias lo consigues. Yo te puedo ayudar.

—No, no es un examen. Es…

—¿Alguien se está metiendo contigo? —Su voz se endureció enfadada—. ¡Maldición! Los niños de hoy en día siempre tienen que estar metiéndose con otros. A mi hija no, ¡maldita sea!

—Que va, ya nadie se atreve, desde que le pegué un puñetazo al idiota de Kishimoto. Lo que te quiero decir es que hasta yo estoy sorprendida de lo que ha pasado, no estaba planeado y no lo había visto venir. Pero estoy feliz, me hacen feliz y es una sensación increíble. Como cuando te sale algo en un huevo kínder que al principio no pensaba que te gustaba pero al final si ¿Entiendes?

Él ponía cara de incredulidad, no entendía nada. ¿Qué decía? ¿Qué le ha pasado algo que no había previsto y por eso estaba feliz? Y ¿Qué tenía que ver los huevos kínder con esto? ¿Su hija quería que le comprara uno? ¿Era por qué es demasiado mayor para esas cosas? Quizás, se estaban metiendo con ella por gustarle las cosas de niños. A él no le importaba, si a ella le gustaba, él lo apoyaría con totalidad. Siempre aceptaría todos los gustos y decisiones de sus hijos.

—Claro hija, —aceptó—, si es lo que te gusta yo lo acepto.

Pudo ver como ella se relajó claramente y se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo fuertemente. Tohru pronunció su nombre y también lo abrazó mientras se secaba la lágrima emocionada, Hajime también los abrazó por inercia. A Kyo le extrañó, ¿todo esto por un huevo kínder? Pensó que había algo que no había captado pero no dijo nada y disfrutó del abrazo de su familia.

Después de esto, se prepararon (los niño para ir al colegio y Tohru y Kyo para ir al trabajo). El hombre ayudaba a su hijo a lavarse los dientes y vestirse. Mientras que Tohru quitaba la mesa y Kyoko se ponía el uniforme para el instituto. Todos eran bastante felices, se preparaban y solo se oían risas en la casa. Cuando salieron para tomar cada uno su respectivo camino, Kyo vio como su hija parecía muchísimo más relajada que antes y hablaba con Tohru sobre las asignaturas que le tocaban hoy en el instituto. Kyo se despidió de su mujer con un pequeño beso en la frente, ella se sonrojó levemente y le acarició levemente el brazo. El hombre tenía que llevar a su hijo al colegio, puesto que le pillaba de paso para ir al dojo y así podía disfrutar de la compañía de su pequeño por el camino.

Kyo se fue a su trabajo en el dojo de Kazuma, por la mañana instruía a personas mayores mientras los más peques eran instruidos por la tarde.

Después de una maravillosa mañana, Kyo iba caminando hacia su casa para ir a casa a comer. Tohru siempre era la primera en llegar, luego él y por último Kyoko. Hoy estaba muy feliz, primero había desayunado su desayuno favorito, luego, había solucionado algún problema que había tenido con Kyoko y además, sus alumnos estaban aprendiendo adecuadamente, además que había comprado un huevo kínder para cada uno de sus hijos, seguro que eso les haría felices, sobre todo a su hija, le enseñaría que no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse. Él mismo se comería uno delante de sus alumnos para que viera que no era nada por lo que preocuparse. La vida le sonreía en esos momentos. Entró en el colegio y allí se encontró a Hajime esperando en la fila su llegada. El niño al verlo le dirigió una brillante sonrisa, de esas que hacía que el mundo le pareciese un lugar mejor. La maestra al verlo, dejó que el niño se fuese con él, el hombre se agachó y abrió sus brazos para el niño que lo abrazó con alegría. Tras eso, se acercó a la maestra para hablar con ella sobre Hajime.

—Nada,—expresó la maestra con tristeza —, hoy la maestra de Audición y Lenguaje tampoco ha hecho que diga ninguna palabra. Pero seguiremos trabajando en ello.

El hombre se alejó del colegio, hacia su casa.

—Maldición —susurró muy bajito para que su hijo no le escuchará.

Esta situación no le estaba gustando nada, se estaba agobiando y no sabía qué hacer para que Hajime hablara. Todos los miedos que había tenido al tenerlo y todas las inseguridades vinieron a él. Y si no se estaba comportando adecuadamente, y si no estaba siendo un buen padre y si Hajime nunca iba a hablar y todo era culpa suya y si cuando fuese mayor sería una inadaptado porque no podía hablar. Notó como una cálida mano le tiraba del pantalón, esto hizo que saliera de su estado de agobio y le dirigió una mirada a su hijo. Este le miraba con cara de preocupado pero le sonrió suavemente disipando sus dudas, parecía que siempre sabía qué hacer para hacerlo sentir mejor.

—No pasa nada, —le dijo, despeinando sus cabellos —, no tengo ninguna prisa con que hables. Tomate tu tiempo, siempre te estaré esperando.

El niño le cogió la mano con fuerza y una sonrisa adornaba su cara por todo el camino. Kyo le hablaba durante todo el camino y sobre distintas cosas, también le hacían preguntas al niño y este le contestaba sacudiendo la cabeza. Había escuchado que eso estimulaba a los niños para hablar. Caminaron alegremente hasta su casa. Allí, los recibía Tohru terminando de poner la mesa.

—Bienvenidos a casa,—Exclamó la mujer con alegría—¿cómo te ha ido el cole Hajime?

El niño afirmó avergonzadamente con la cabeza, Tohru se quedó mirándolo y lo abrazó muy fuertemente contra sí, mientras restregaba su cabeza contra la cabeza del niño.

—Eres tan lindo Hajime—soltó efusivamente la mujer mientras lo abrazaba—. Te quiero tantooo.

Hajime se abrazó también fuertemente a ella, Kyo podía jurar que salían corazones de la cabeza de ellos dos cuando se juntaban podían llegar a ser bastantes empalagosos. El hombre los miró sintiéndose excluido con sus huevos kínder en la mano. Seguirían abrazándose durante unos cuantos minutos, así que miró a ver que había para comer, levantó levemente la olla de la comida y vio algo que le aterró, algo que olía extremadamente mal y que hacía que le dieran ganas de vomitar. Miró con horror hacia su mujer, sentía todo su cuerpo temblando. Había hecho sopa de ajetes, algo que a Kyo no le gustaba para nada, no entendía a qué ser humano normal le podría gustar una comida así, alguien que no tuviera papilas gustativas, de eso estaba seguro.

—To-tohru, maldición… —Tartamudeo—¸ ¿qué has hecho? ¿Tanto me odias?

—Lo siento mucho Kyo—se alarmó la mujer—, es que a él le gusta mucho y como es nuestro invitado, he querido hacerle algo que le gustase. Pero no me he acordado que a ti no te gustaba, lo siento Kyo, ahora mismo te hago algo, lo siento. Voy hacerte…

—No pasa nada,—replicó el hombre—, me lo co….

_Espera un momento_ pensó Kyo _acaba de decir que a ´'él'' le gusta. Pero, ¿quién era él? ¿Hajime? Oh oh. _Aquí había algo raro, algo que no terminaba de cuadrarle. La primera pista había sido la sopa del demonio, Tohru nunca solía hacerla o si la hacía era cuando algún niño se ponía enfermo. Siguió mirando la cocina en busca de algo, se acercó a la mesa y vio que había cinco sillas en total cuando ellos eran cuatro, aparte de la silla, en la mesa tenía puesto sus respectivos cubiertos, su plato, su vaso y una servilleta. Un escalofrío le pasó por su espalda, como si fuera un mal presentimiento. Nadie solía venir un día de semana y menos a esta hora. Kyo se giró para mirar con cara de asustado a Tohru. La mujer lo contemplaba nerviosa y jugueteaba nerviosamente con sus manos, Hajime los miraba con una expresión de duda. Quería hacerle la pregunta pero no se atrevía a conocer la respuesta.

—¿Quién? —Balbuceo en un susurro.

—Kyo, esta mañana has estado estupendo con Kyoko. Ella estaba realmente nerviosa a tu respuesta, lo has aceptado tan bien que me ha preguntado si podía venir a comer, lo siento, tenía que habértelo preguntado. Llegas tarde de trabajar y estarás cansado, lo siento.

_Lo ha invitado _pensó amargamente el hombre.

De repente, se oyó el timbre de la casa sonando fuertemente y deteniendo la línea de pensamiento que estaba teniendo, sobresaltándolo.

—¡Ahí están! —Exclamó Tohru.

—Ahí están—repitió Kyo tontamente.

Tohru se volvió a él y le tocó la cara dulcemente, dirigiéndole una mirada cariñoso y se dirigió a la puerta.

Kyo suspiró amargamente. Ahora ya entendía todo, los nervios de su hija de esta mañana, el desayuno tan maravilloso que había hecho, la historia del huevo kínder que no había entendido del todo, la comida que a esa persona le gustaba pero él odiaba, el cubierto de más... Era porque venía a la casa, esa persona. ,esa persona que pululaba siempre alrededor de su hija, que no se alejaba de ella ni con aceite hirviendo, que aprovechaba cualquiera oportunidad para rozarle su piel y ella lo aceptaba tan gratamente. Además, poseía esa personalidad tan extrañada que había heredado de un ser igualmente de extravagante.

Oyó como se oía la puerta y se escuchaban risas y saludos. Kyo no pudo evitar poner cara de circunstancia, mirando hacia la puerta. Había tenido un buen día pero se le iba a torcer en unos pocos minutos. Por un ser extraño, por… De repente, una persona entró al comedor con aire resuelto, mientras se reía de algo que había dicho Kyoko. Un chico de la edad de su hija, con el pelo de color plata y los ojos del mismo color. Con una cara muy parecida del que fue su eterno rival cuando era joven. El chico se percató de su presencia y le dirigió una sonrisa divertida.

—Hola, señor Kyo—dijo extrovertidamente.

Era Mutsuki Sohma y como siempre estaba demasiado cerca de su hija.

—Maldición—expresó bajo el asombro de todos.


	2. ¡A mi hija no, maldito!

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Natsuki Takaya.**

Esto había sido una trampa, lo tenía muy claro, tenía que ser una trampa. ¿Por qué no podían haberle dicho desde el principio que el chico iba a venir? Él no se iba a enfadar, no para nada, que las otras veces que había venido a casa refunfuñara, no quería decir que esta también lo iba hacer. Miro al chico que le sonreía alegremente, pero no era una sonrisa como las de sus hijos y su quería esposa, sino una sonrisa que escondía algo más, algo maligno. ¿Por qué nadie parecía darse cuenta de ello?

Al haber entrado en la cocina, lo miró detenidamente, al principio pensaba que llevaba puesto el uniforme de la escuela pero no… para su desgracia. Lo que llevaba puesto era demasiado llamativo.

— ¡Maldición! —gritó Kyo abrumado— ¿Pero qué demonios llevas puesto?

El chico llevaba un traje muy extravagante, era de un color naranja fuerte con brillantina, la chaqueta tenía unas flores negras bordadas en los puños y en los laterales de la chaqueta. Debajo de la chaqueta se asomaba una camiseta de color negro con una corbata del mismo color naranja de la chaqueta, acompañado de unos pantalones de color negro. Aunque era demasiado chocante debido al color al chico le quedaba bastante bien y se ajustaba totalmente a su cuerpo, realzando su musculatura.

El chico se miró la ropa tocándosela extrañado, luego le dirigió una mirada lastimosa e, incluso, parecía que se le iban a caer unas cuantas lágrimas.

— ¿No le gusta señor Kyo? —preguntó el muchacho con tristeza—¿No me queda bien?

De repente, sintió como dos pares de ojos miraban al invitado con mucha pena.

— ¡Claro que sí! —exclamó Tohru con demasiado entusiasmo—. Estás guapísimo, te queda genial. —Hajime asentía efusivamente a cada palabra que decía Tohru—. Te pareces mucho a Yuki. ¿A que sí Kyo?

Kyo refunfuñó en voz alta como respuesta.

—Te dije que era demasiado—escuchó que le decía su hija al chico muy flojo.

Kyo no llegó a oír lo que le respondió el chico, solo se pudo fijar en cómo le sonreía maliciosamente a su pequeña y le tocaba suavemente la mano. _¿Cómo se atrevía hacer eso en su casa? Y delante de él, maldito niño del demonio_ pensó Kyo. Cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, Tohru siguió conversando con él animadamente, parecía no importarle que le estuviera metiendo mano descaradamente a su hija delante de ellos.

— ¡Qué alegría que hayas venido! — expresó alegre Tohru—. Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía. Cuanto has crecido, estás hecho todo un hombre.

—Muchas gracias por invitarme—agradeció el chico con una sonrisa—, tenía muchas ganas de volver a comer tu deliciosa comida.

La mujer se sonrojó levemente, _no te dejes engañar por él Tohru_ pensó Kyo con alarma. Mutsuki era igual que su padre, tenía el mismo porte y había heredado la belleza que poseía él. Sin embargo, este tenía una actitud totalmente diferente a Yuki Sohma. Yuki era bastante tranquilo y en comparación a su hijo parecía una persona normal, pero el muchacho había heredado la conducta extravagante de su tío, su maldito tío. El chico (al igual que su padre) utilizaba su belleza para conseguir sus malignos fines, en este caso intentaba ganarse a su esposa poniéndole ojitos. Kyo puso cara de desagrado._ ¡Lucha Tohru! No te dejes engatusar por él_ volvió a pensar el hombre desesperadamente.

—He traído unas fresas de nuestro huerto. —Mutsuki le acercó una de las bolsas que tenía en sus manos, no se había dado cuenta que tenía dos—. Están recién recogidas por lo que tienen que estar muy buenas.

— ¡Fresas!—exclamó la mujer feliz—. ¡Me encantan las fresas y a Kyoko también! ¿Verdad cariño? —La muchacha afirmó con la cabeza—. Las pondré en el frigorífico para luego comerlas. Muchas gracias Mutsuki.

—Maldición— susurró Kyo para que nadie lo escuchará.

Había perdido totalmente a Tohru pero no perdería a los demás. Miró a Kyoko que hablaba animadamente con el intruso de su casa, vio la forma en que lo miraba, como brillaban sus ojos cuando hablaba con él. Esto no le gustaba nada, pero nada de nada. Este ser se estaba ganando a toda su familia, solo quedaba uno. Volteo la cabeza para mirar a su hijo. El niño estaba mirando fijamente a Mutsuki frunciendo el ceño y con una cara de concentración. ¡_Ese es mi hijo!_ Pensó alegremente Kyo. Vio como el niño se acercaba lentamente al muchacho, este parecía tener algo escondido en sus manos. El hombre miró expectante a su hijo, preguntándose qué iba hacer. El niño tiró de la chaqueta naranja butano de Mutsuki, cuando el muchacho le dirigió la mirada, Hajime le enseñó lo que tenía en sus manos, Kyo se acercó para ver lo que era y era una especie de dibujo de color amarillo parecido a…¿Pikachu? ¿Qué demonios había dibujado su hijo?Y ¿Por qué se lo estaba dando al intruso? ¿No se lo podía dar a él? Él era su padre.

— ¿Es Mogeta? ¿Es para mí?—preguntó el chico con cara de sorprendido—. Esta genial, lo llevaré en mi agenda siempre. Gracias Hajime.

Mutsuki tras decir esto, le acarició la cabeza al niño, este se sonrojo y se rió suavemente.

El hombre sabía que a veces no era demasiado espabilado, pero una cosa estaba clara aquí, clarísima como el agua. Mutsuki se había apoderado de toda su familia, menos de él. Su cara bonita, sus regalos y sus halagos habían hecho que todos cayesen ante él pero no lograría ganárselo a él tan fácilmente, por algo era el cabeza de familia de esta casa. Reparó que el chico había dejado de hablar con sus hijos y ahora lo estaba mirando fijamente.

—Señor Kyo— se dirigió a él y le mostró la otra bolsa pero sin ver su contenido—, le he traído también un regalo pero solo se lo daré después de comer.

_¿Por qué demonios le llamaba señor Kyo todo el rato, el niño este? Y ¿Qué demonios le había traído a él? ¿Sería mata ratas?... Vale, esa broma no tenía gracia._ Volvió a pensar Kyo.

—Pues vale.

Se torno un ambiente un tanto extraño e incómodo entre ellos.

—¡Esto es estupendo! —exclamó Tohru felizmente—. Mira Kyo, Mutsuki te ha traído un regalo, ¿no estás feliz? Kyo y yo te lo agradecemos, estamos muy contentos.

—Yo no estoy contento—susurró para sí mismo.

—No tenías porque haber traído nada Mutsuki —dijo Kyoko—. Eres el invitado.

El chico se encogió de hombros inocentemente.

—Vamos a sentarnos a comer—dijo Tohru—. Ya está preparada la comida. Espero que te guste, Kyoko me ha dicho que es tu comida favorita.

El chico miró asombrado la olla donde se encontraba la comida. A Kyo le parecía que olía horriblemente. La comida de Tohru era siempre deliciosa, pero la sopa de ajetes era algo que le sobrepasaba, incluso si lo hacia su querida esposa. Pero se dijo asi mismo que haría el esfuerzo de comérsela, no quería entristecerla y que se preocupara. Ella no tenía la culpa.

Los cinco se dispusieron a sentarse en la mesa, la mesa de la cocina era de forma rectangular y era bastante grande. Tohru y Kyo se solían sentar juntos en uno de los laterales mientras que Hajime siempre se sentaba en el lado más pequeño de la mesa al lado de uno de los adultos para que lo ayudase a comer, aunque ahora ya empezaba a comer prácticamente solo, a pesar de que había algunas comidas que todavía se le resistían. Kyoko se sentaba en el otro lado, al frente de sus padres. Así podían hablar fácilmente sobre cómo les había ido el día y qué pensaban hacer esa tarde. La hora de la comida era de las favoritas de sus integrantes.

Sin embargo, hoy al tener un nuevo invitado se iba a producir un cambio de sitios. El hombre vio la intención del chico de ponerse al lado de su hija, la mesa era grande sí, pero estando los dos en el mismo lado haría que se rozaran muy innecesariamente y esto era algo que Kyo no iba a permitir y menos delante suya. Que este ser se aprovechará de su pequeña hija. Cuando el chico se iba a sentar al lado de ella, el hombre intervino de manera brusca.

—Ese es mi sitio—enunció con voz grave.

Notó como cuatro pares de ojos se volvieron a mirarlo asombrados. Tohru cambió su expresión a una asustada y miró de manera intermitente a Mutsuki y a él. Mientras que su hija fruncía el ceño visiblemente mientras lo miraba, pero él no le hizo caso. El muchacho le estaba sosteniendo la mirada desafiantemente, Kyo le devolvió la mirada de la misma forma. Esto le hizo tener un flashback de todas las veces que había peleado con su padre, Yuki, cuando eran adolescentes. Esto podría parecer una conducta infantil, pero a él no le importaba. Era su casa y sus normas, y en su casa nadie iba a tontear con su hija delante de él.

—Ky-Kyo…—dijo Tohru alarmada.

Siguieron mirándose durante varios seguidos, pero el chico la desvió y emitió una leve risita.

—Papá, ¿qué di…—empezó a decir Kyoko enfadada. Sin embargo, el chico le tapó la boca con un dedo, haciéndola callar de golpe.

—Sssshhh —Silenció—.No importa, no le voy a quitar su sitio. Soy solo un invitado.

Tohru y Hajime miraban en silencio la escena en silencio, aunque parecía que la mujer se iba a desmayar debido a la tensión de la situación. Kyo estaba frunciendo el ceño y le estaba echando una mirada de muerte al muchacho, pero este sonreía alegremente mientras se alejaba de la silla al lado de Kyoko y se sentaba al lado de Tohru, esta lo miraba con cara de estupefacción. El hombre se fue y se sentó con su hija, esta lo miraba frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Qué demonios haces papá?—susurró para que solo él lo escuchará.

—Lo hago por ti.

— ¿Por mí? ¿Querrás decir por ti?

Después de esta escena, hubo un tenso silencio durante unos minutos. Sin embargo, volvió a animarse cuando Tohru comenzó a llenar los platos de sopa, todos (menos Kyo) se relamían los labios, tenía una pinta buenísima y su olor era mucho mejor. La mujer llenaba los platos con una sonrisa en su boca, le gustaba cuando venían los miembros de la familia Sohma a su casa.

— ¡Está buenísimo! —expresó Mutsuki encantado.

Tohru se lo agradeció con una sonrisa encantadora, Kyo rodó los ojos ante los cumplidos del chico hacia su esposa.

—No, en serio—volvió a decir el chico—, en mi casa solo comemos comida embasada, la última vez que mis padres intentaron cocinar se prendió fuego la cocina, vinieron los bomberos y todo.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Los bomberos? ¿Están bien! —se preocupó Tohru.

Kyo pensó que no importaba la edad que tuviesen Yuki, él siempre sería un inútil cocinando.

—Sí, tranquila. Aunque no lo parezca ahora han mejorado mucho, mi padre ya no le echa lechuga a la sopa.

Kyoko se rió suavemente del último comentario de Mutsuki, Kyo la miró asombrado, su hija no eran de las que se reían de esa forma, como si….como si…. No quería ni pensarlo… como si estuviese tonteando con el muchacho. Kyo se horrorizo de su propio pensamiento y se dio un golpe en la frente. Sin embargo, al mirar al frente, vio que el chico estaba mirando con una expresión extraña a su hija como con… ¿ternura? _Maldito seas mil veces, no mires así a mi hija, _pensó Kyo.

Después de esto, siguieron comiendo tranquilamente la deliciosa comida que había preparado Tohru.

—Mutsuki, ¿ese traje lo ha hecho Ayame?—preguntó inocentemente Tohru.

— ¡Oh, no! —susurró su hija dándose un golpecito en la frente.

A pesar de los años que llevaba Tohru viviendo y relacionándose con los Sohma, no se había dado cuenta que había cosas que NO se debían de preguntar y esta era claramente una de ellas. El padre de familia vio un gran cambio en la actitud del chico, su postura antes relajada y sonriente cambio a una mucha más extravagante, colocó en su cara una expresión socarrona, vio antes sus ojos como se convertía lentamente en Ayame, el maldito de Ayame.

—Me alegro que me preguntes eso—expresó el chico encantado—le hice el boceto a mi tío con toda la ilusión de mi corazón y tras, estar un rato abrazándonos y diciéndonos lo mucho que nos queríamos, me lo hizo con todo el amor que un tío podría darle a su sobrino…

Kyo pareció ver como un aura de luces estaba rodeando al muchacho, se le veía encantado contando su experiencia pero a él le importaba un demonio. Tohru y Hajime tenían una expresión estupefacta en su mirada, mientras que Kyoko estaba mirando hacia otro lado cabizbaja.

—Tuve que ir a ver un cuidador de ovejas famoso en lo alto de un monte. Mi tío me dijo que necesitaba una lana especial, la lana de las ovejas que habían vestido al emperador de china, por lo que fui para allá y me encontré al hombre con uno de sus rebaños. Tras mucho insistir, el hombre solo accedió a darme de su lana, si aprendía el nombre arte del Kin-fu, accedí porque necesitaba esa lana para hacerme este maravilloso traje. Tras muchas semanas, luchando contra la adversidad del tiempo, tras escalar montañas y bañarme en las frías aguas del río Kitan, estar meditando día y noche para encontrarme a mí mismo y a mi espíritu del bosque… mi querido maestro que le había empezado a querer como a uno de mis padres, se acercó a mí y me dijo que todo era una broma y que no me daría nada de su maldita lana. Por lo que me fui y la compré en la tienda de al lado de mi casa… y así termina esta maravillosa historia.

— ¡Menuda mierda de historia!— exclamó Kyo sin contenerse—. Maravillosa mis polainas.

— ¿Quée? —dijo el chico con una expresión inocente en su cara—. Aunque el hombre me timó, aprendí el noble arte del Kin-fu, se lo puedo enseñar un día, señor Kyo.

— ¡No quiero que me enseñes nada!

—¿C-Conociste a las ovejas que vistieron al emperador de china?—preguntó Tohru con estupefacción.

—Mamá, es obvio que es mentira—le contestó Kyoko.

—¿Qué?

Kyo empezó a dolerle la cabeza, había sido como tener a Ayame en su casa durante unos minutos, de repente se sintió muy cansado.

—Bueno, también os puedo contar aquella vez que acabe sin querer en el barrio de las pu…—La mano de Kyoko salió disparada hacia la boca de Mutsuki, tapándola.

—No hace falta que nos cuentes eso—dijo Kyoko sonriéndole a sus padres mientras de forma arrepentida a su padre y luego a su madre—. ¿Por qué no quitamos la mesa y le enseñas a mi padre lo que le has traído?

El chico afirmó con la cabeza mirándola a los ojos.

Se dispusieron a recoger la mesa, el chico no dejó que Tohru la recogiera y la mujer se lo agradeció. Kyo no podía dejar de mirarlo con su ridículo traje anaranjado y su sonrisa maliciosa, ganándose a su familia poco a poco. Ambos jóvenes quitaron los platos y los cubiertos que habían utilizado, (a él tampoco le habían dejado ayudarles), vio como su hija y él, hablaban tranquilamente y como de vez en cuando, rozaban sus brazos. _A mi hija no, depredador de mujeres_ pensó Kyo mientras le fulminaba con la mirada.

Tras recoger todo, Kyoko sacó de la nevera el regalo que había traído Mutsuki para él. El regalo estaba dentro de una bolsa y dentro de esa bolsa estaba totalmente cubierto con un envoltorio de tarta, el chico se dispuso a abrirlo.

—Señor Kyo, sé que a veces puedo llegar a ser un poco extravagante—empezó a decir Mutsuki—. Pero le regalo esto, como señal de mis ganas de que podamos ser amigo.

Antes de abrirlo, le vino de lo que había dentro un extraño olor de varias cosas: a pescado, canela y… ¿eso qué olía era kétchup?

—Aquí os dejo mi obra de arte, con todo el amor de mi corazón, para una reconciliación entre hombres.

Kyo se esperaba lo peor. Mutsuki quitó el envoltorio de lo que sea que hubiese dentro…ojala no lo hubiese hecho. El hombre se esperaba algo horrible y sin embargo, el chico logró sorprenderlo, ya que lo que había dentro era peor de lo que pensaba.

Lo que había dentro era una especie de ¿tarta? Con una forma totalmente amorfa con un buen trozo de pescado con kétchup encima de ella. El pescado parecía estar pidiendo que lo terminarán de matar para acabar con su sufrimiento, a parte del pescado había un montón de cosas por encima y por los lados, eso eran ¿lentejas? Parecía todo mezclado sin ningún tipo de cuidado y además, estaba todo quemado. Además de que olía especialmente mal. Todos en la mesa (excepto Mutsuki que tenía una cara de felicidad) se quedaron estupefactos, incluso su hijo Hajime se tapó ligeramente la nariz.

—Señor Kyo— lo llamó el muchacho—, como esto es un regalo para demostrar mi amor fraternal hacia usted, tiene el honor de darle el primer bocado a este delicioso pastel hecho con mi amor.

— No pienso probar esa aberración del demonio—contestó con disgusto Kyo.

—¿Quéeeee? Pero lo he hecho especialmente para usted.

—Si me como esto, mutaré o me moriré y no quiero morir joven.

—Y-yo…¡Yo me lo comeré! —gritó de repente Tohru con un grito de júbilo—.¡Mutsuki lo ha hecho con todo el amor de su corazón! Por eso me lo voy a comer entero, aunque no tenga buena pinta.

— Mamá, no hace falta que te lo co…—empezó a decir Kyoko.

Ante la estupefacta mirada de todos, Tohru se metió un gran trozo de ese pastel en la boca. Empezó a masticar, su cara empezó a cambiar de color de su color natural a blanco y de blanco a verde y se cayó al suelo desmayada. Todos se lanzaron para cogerla, llamándola por su nombre.

—¡Mamá!

—¡Tohru!

—¡Señora Tohru! ¡Le ha gustado tanto que se ha desmayado! Ja ja.

—….

Sin embargo, la mujer no reaccionaba, Kyo ante el pánico, cogió a Mutsuki de la solapa de su chaqueta y se lo acercó a él con agresividad.

—¿Qué le has hecho a mi esposa? ¿Es que nos quieres matar a todos con esa aberración del demonio? Maldita sea.

— No, solo lo he hecho con todo el amor de mi corazón para ustedes.

— Pues tu maldito amor nos va a matar a todos, sino te mato yo antes

— Rico….— Se escuchó en un hilo de voz a Tohru que seguía tirada en el suelo—. Está muy bueno.

Ante la atenta mirada de todos, se puso de pie como pudo, dándoles a todos una sonrisa tranquilizadora y cogió otro pedazo de tarta, metiéndosela en la boca. Todos la miraron con sorpresa.

—Yo también voy a probarla—se animó Kyoko.

—No, no la pruebes tú, no quiero que recibas el amor de su corazón—dijo Kyo.

— ¿Qué tonterías dices papá?

Al final comió un pedazo y su pequeño hijo Hajime también (para disgusto de Kyo). Pero Mutsuki parecía bastante feliz ya que a todos les había gustado su asquerosa tarta. El muchacho le cortó un pedazo y se lo colocó enfrente de él.

—Tome señor Kyo.

El hombre miraba la tarta con profundo odio, tenía una pinta asquerosa y el trozo de pescado que tenía encima parecía estar suplicando que acabarán con su sufrimiento, empezó a sudar copiosamente y encima, el muchacho había dicho que ahí se encontraba el amor de su corazón (lo que fuera que significaba eso), no quería comerse la tarta, no quería de verás. Si la tiraba por la ventana cuando nadie mirase, quizás se podría librar, pero el muchacho estaba mirándolo fijamente. Estaba todo perdido.

—Bueno…—su hija empezó a hablar y llamó la atención de todos. El chico dejó de mirarlo para atender a Kyoko, Kyo quiso muchísimo en ese momento a su hija—. En realidad, que Mutsuki haya venido hoy no es una casualidad.

_Oh oh_ pensó Kyo. El tono que estaba utilizando la chica no le gustaba nada.

La pelirroja no los estaba mirando y estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa, movía las manos espasmódicamente. Mutsuki al ver esto, se había colocado al lado de ella de pie y le tocaba suavemente el hombre. La chica al sentirlo, lo miró y le sonrío suavemente.

—Como os he dicho esta mañana, la vida a veces te sorprende, al final acabas encontrando algo que no estabas buscando y sin embargo, acaba gustándote tanto que ya no sabes cómo vivir sin lo que has encontrado—decía Kyoko atropelladamente.

—Claro que sí, cariño, lo entendemos—le contestó Tohru.

—Yo, bueno, nosotros queremos deciros algo— siguió diciendo Kyoko, mientras miraba sutilmente a Mutsuki que tenía poyada su mano en su hombro. Sin embargo, no lo miraba a su padre, no se atrevía.

¡No!¡No!¡NO! Kyo estaba enloquecido, empezó a preguntarse cosas en tu interior. ¿No estaría embarazada? ¿No querría fugarse con ese desgraciado? ¿No irán a abrir una pastelería? Porque sería una ruina para ellos dos y su pequeña acabaría en la calle, viviendo debajo de un puente mendigando por unas cuantas monedas para comer unas migajas de pan. ¡No! Su hija no llegaría a eso. Él no le dejaría.

—¡No! —exclamó Kyo demasiado fuerte sobresaltando a los demás—. No dejaré que abras una panadería con este ser.

—¿Qué? No iba a decir eso—le contestó Kyoko—. Papá hoy estás especialmente raro.

_Ah bueno,_ pensó Kyo.

—Lo que quiere decir Kyoko es…—empezó a decir Mutsuki.

—No, lo tengo que decir yo— le interrumpió Kyoko de forma brusca—, bueno… lo que quiero decir…es que… bueno, Mutsuki y yo pasamos mucho tiempo juntos durante el instituto y hemos descubierto muchas cosas de los dos y aunque somos muy diferente, nos llevamos muy bien… Por esto… ¡MUTSUKI Y YO ESTAMOS SALIENDO!

Todo el mundo se quedó callado en la sala, digieron las palabras de Kyoko. La primera en levantarse fue Tohru que con un gesto de gran felicidad se levantó y abrazó fuertemente a su hija para enseguida soltarla y abrazar a Mutsuki.

—¡Qué alegría! —exclamó la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos pero con una gran sonrisa en su boca—¡Estoy tan contenta que estéis juntos! Hacéis una pareja tan bonita, puedes venir cuando quieras Mutsuki, nuestra casa siempre será la tuya.

—Muchas gracias, señora Tohru.

Kyoko tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y parecía un poco aliviada tras la respuesta de Tohru, Mutsuki también parecía estar contento pero estaba intranquilo, porque Kyo no había dicho nada después de esto.

—¿Papá? —preguntó Kyoko con miedo—. ¿Qué te parece?

Kyo seguí dándole vueltas a las palabras de su hija: _estamos saliendo, estamos saliendo, estamos saliendo… _Estaba totalmente estupefacto, no entendía que estaba diciendo su hija. ¿Está mañana no estaba diciéndole que quería un huevo kínder?

—¿Saliendo? —dijo al final—¿Saliendo a la calle?¿Saliendo para ir al instituto?

—No, papá. — Suspiró Kyoko con nerviosismo—. Me refiero a que estamos juntos.

— ¿Juntos? Claro, ahora estáis uno al lado del otro.

—No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a que…a que…

—¡Somos novios! —exclamó Mutsuki ante la atenta mirada de Kyo—Somos tortolitos, amantes, queridos, pareja, nos damos calor en los días de invierno…

—¿Novios?

Algo hizo clic en la mente de Kyo por segunda vez en el día. El nerviosismo de su hija, el no entender qué estaba diciendo esta mañana temprano, la aparición del joven, la forma en la que iba vestido, como miraba a su hija y como ella le respondía con agrado. Se estaba empezando a sentir mal. Los novios se daban la mano, se abrazaban, se b-b-b-besaban en la mejilla y en la boca y cuando fueran mayores dormirían en la misma cama él y su hija y se….

_¡A mi hija no, maldito!_ Pensó Kyo antes de desmayarse.


	3. Tú siempre serás mi niña

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Natsuki Takaya.**

_Kyo se encontraba en el paraíso, era primavera y los cerezos mostraban sus bellas flores de color rosa. Su familia y él estaban haciendo un picnic. Todo eran risas y diversión, el hombre pensó que era la persona más afortunada del mundo. Su mujer estaba sacando la comida de las bolsas para empezar a comer, mientras que sus hijos jugaban a las tres en raya al lado de ellos._

_—Chicos—dijo Tohru—. Vamos a comer, ya está todo preparado._

_Todos asintieron y comenzaron a comer la deliciosa comida que había traído Tohru. Había hecho diferentes bolas de arroz con los rellenos favoritos de cada uno de ellos. Los tres disfrutaron su comida, a Kyo le había hecho una con un relleno de pescado, su favorita. Una vez que habían terminado, los cuatros se acostaron sobre la manta que habían traído para no ensuciarse con el suelo, Hajime se acostó en el estómago de Kyo y este, le acariciaba suavemente el pelo. Todos miraban hacia el cielo azul, hoy hacía un día muy bueno, apenas hacía frío y los rayos de Sol calentaban la piel de la familia. Había algunas nubes en el cielo, por lo que empezaron a ponerle diferentes formas y nombres. Era muy divertido._

_Kyo suspiró satisfactoriamente, pensó que todo el sufrimiento de su vida había valido la pena por estos momentos con su familia. Cuando estaba a punto de señalar una nube con la forma de un maldito caballito de mar, el cielo empezó a oscurecerse y a ponerse de un color verde extraño y las nubes de color blanco comenzaron a volverse de color negro. Las hojas de los árboles y las flores se cayeron de los árboles marchitas y no solo eso, comenzó a oler un olor extraño, un olor como ha pescado podrido mezclado con sopa de ajetes. El hombre se enderezó y empezó a mirar hacia los lados._

_— ¿Kyo? —preguntó Tohru asustada—. ¿Qué está pasando?_

_—No lo sé— contestó el hombre sin explicación alguna._

_— ¡Papá! ¡Mira eso! —El padre de familia miró hacia el lugar donde estaba señalando su hija—. ¿Qué es eso? _

_Se estaba acercando algo extraño, algo que hacía que el mal olor y la oscuridad se intensificasen. El instinto protector del hombre se activó al momento._

_— ¡Rápido! Tenemos que irnos de aquí—exclamó con preocupación._

_Tohru y Hajime estaban asustados y se abrazaban fuertemente, Kyoko le dio la razón con un asentamiento de su cabeza, cogió a su hijo en brazos y le dio la mano a su mujer._

_—No pierdas el ritmo Kyoko—le dijo a su hija mayor, le faltaban manos para poder sujetarla, pero sabía que la chica era fuerte._

_—Nunca._

_Por lo que Kyo comenzó a correr, Tohru no podía correr muy rápido pero intentaba seguirle el ritmo a su marido. El hombre miró hacia atrás y vio que la criatura se iba acercando más y más a ellos. Él aceleró pero parecía que ese ser era muchísimo más rápido. Notaba a su hijo temblando en sus brazos, la mano de su mujer fuertemente agarrada a la suya y los jadeos de su hija por el esfuerzo de correr detrás suya. Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que protegerlos como fuese. Volvió a mirar y para horror suya vio como una horrible mano estaba a punto de agarrar a su hija. Kyo iba a gritar cuando la criatura atrapó Kyoko, la chica comenzó a gritar y a llamarlo, Tohru lloró al ver que su hija había sido atrapada. _

_El hombre paró de correr y así, pudo ver mejor a la criatura. Tenía un enorme cuerpo amorfo anaranjado brillante con olor a pescado, grandes manos negras y una extraña hermosa cabeza humana. Una de esas manos tenía a su hija que se había desmayado del susto._

_—Señor Kyo—dijo la criatura con una voz espectral—. Ahora su hija me pertenecerá para siempre, me la llevaré al mundo de los demonios donde comerá pastel de pescado hecho con todo el amor de mi corazón._

_— ¡Maldición! —exclamó Kyo con furia—. Deja a mi hija en paz._

_—No, ahora estaremos siempre juntos, seremos novios y nos daremos la mano, saldremos juntos y ¿a que no sabes qué? Nos besaremos._

_— ¡No! Todo menos eso._

_El hombre dejó a su hijo en el suelo y se abalanzó sobre el monstruo, golpeándolo varias veces, sin embargo, la criatura tenía una estructura gelatinosa y sus golpes no le afectaban. Kyo se dejó caer dramáticamente sobre sus rodillas con impotencia._

_—No puedo ver esto, no puedo soportarlo, mi pequeña._

_Mientras él estaba llorando dramáticamente, el monstruo se reía a carcajadas. Mientras con su larga lengua le lamía toda la cara a su hija._

_— ¡No! Déjala, monstruo anaranjado, déjala en paz… Tómame a mí, en vez de a ella._

—Papá…. —escuchaba una voz llamándolo.

—Kyoko, perdóname por no poder salvarte.

— ¿Papá? ¿Qué dices?

—Salvarte…

Notó como alguien comenzó a sacudirle violentamente de un lado para otro, el monstruo le estaba atacando e intentaba defenderse como podía, así que manoteo en el aire.

— ¡Papá! ¡Despierta de una maldita vez!

Kyo se despertó de forma violenta, miró hacia todas partes, no estaba en ese asqueroso lugar, estaba en su casa acostado en su cama. Al lado de él, se encontraba su hija que lo miraba con preocupación. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿No se estaba peleando con un monstruo horrible que había secuestrado a su hija? Ah, había sido solo un sueño.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó Kyoko mientras le acercaba un vaso con agua—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Ahora mejor que sé que no te ha secuestrado ningún maldito monstruo con olor a pescado—contestó Kyo aliviado.

—¿Qué?

—Eh, nada.

El hombre cogió el vaso que le ofrecía su hija, cuando se preocupaba de esta manera por alguien le recordaba mucho a Tohru, esto le enternecía el corazón. No quería preocuparle pero le dolía mucho la cabeza, se había dado un buen golpe contra el suelo. ¿Pero qué había pasado? ¿Se había resbalado? Se bebió de un trago el agua y empezó a sentirse un poco mejor. Su hija lo miraba con una expresión preocupada, sus ojos marrones parecían estar extremadamente tristes, movía sus manos con muchos nervios. Kyo dejó el vaso en la mesilla de noche y se irguió, cogió las manos de su hija para que se tranquilizara un poco.

—Estoy bien—dijo con una voz suave—, no te preocupes.

Su hija sonrió al escucharlo decir eso, sin embargo, la sonrisa no llegó hasta sus ojos.

— Lo siento papá—se disculpó con tristeza Kyoko—. No sabía que la noticia te iba afectar tanto como para desmayarte. Lo siento mucho.

— ¿Qué dices Kyoko? ¿Qué noti…?

_Estamos saliendo. Estamos juntos. Somos novios. _

De repente, se acordó de lo que había ocurrido antes de que se desmayara. Su hija y ese chico, ese maldito estaban juntos. Maldito Yuki, tenía que haberle enseñado a su hijo a tener las manos quietas de las hijas de otros. Maldito Yuki, maldito sea él y su hijo mil veces.

—Maldición—susurró Kyo en voz baja.

Se tocó suavemente la cabeza, tenía un gran chichón que le dolía horrores, seguramente se lo había hecho al caer.

—¿Te duele?—Le preguntó su hija con nerviosismo—.Voy a por un poco de hielo, enseguida vuelvo.

Kyoko hizo el amago de levantarse de la silla, pero Kyo le cogió una de sus manos y la retuvo con él.

—No, espera—dijo Kyo para que su hija se volviera a sentar.

—Papá, yo... —empezó a decir la chica.

—No, déjame que piense.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos. Se notaba la tensión en el ambiente. Kyo intentaba digerir la situación, su pequeña de apenas diecisiete años se había echado novio, pero no un novio cualquiera sino el hijo del que fue su eterno rival en la adolescencia. Él ahora no tenía ningún inconveniente con el otro hombre, todo lo contrario, con los años había llegado a tener una amistad y se respetaban mutuamente. Pero ahora era un tema totalmente diferente, su hija estaba en medio y esto cambiaba la cosa. Kyo empezó a asustarse, no quería que ningún chico se aprovechase de ella, ni que le hicieran daño, ni que sufriera por nadie, ni que le hiciesen llorar y ni mucho menos, que la abandonase. Kyo se enfadó en solo la idea de que algunas de estas situaciones ocurriesen, sin querer su expresión cambió a una de enfado y apretó los puños contra las sábanas. No permitiría que nadie hiciera daño a su pequeña. Sabía lo terrible que podían ser algunas personas, lo sabía de muy buena mano.

—No lo permitiré—dijo involuntariamente en voz alta.

Notó como unas suaves manos cogían suavemente las suyas que se encontraban cerradas en puños, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba apretando las sábanas con tanta fuerza. Levantó la vista y vio la cara de su hija, tenía una expresión de tremenda pesadumbre, los grandes ojos marrones tan parecidos a los suyos estaban llenos de lágrimas sin caer, su manos temblaban, no, toda ella temblaba.

—Lo siento papá—susurró en un hilo de voz—. No sabía que esto te iba hacer sufrir tanto, hablaré con Mutsuki y le diré que no es el momento. No quiero verte así.

_¿Qué? ¿Cómo?_ Pensó Kyo alarmado _¿Qué le iba a decir al maldito chico?_

—¿Qué estás diciendo Kyoko? —le preguntó el hombre.

—Está claro que no te gusta la idea de que Mutsuki y yo seamos pareja, cuando te he dicho que estamos juntos has puesto una cara de horror y luego te has desmayado. —Su hija hablaba con un hilo de voz intentando que las lágrimas no cayeran por sus mejillas—. Incluso ahora, estabas diciendo que no lo permitirías. Que no me permitirías estar con él. Pero no entiendo porqué si él no ha hecho nada malo.

Kyo vio a su hija asombrado, estaba claro que la situación se le estaba saliendo de las manos. Él que estaba intentando que nadie hiciera daño a sus hijos y ahora él estaba haciendo algo horrible a su hija, intento imaginarse cómo se sentiría si su Maestro no le hubiese gustado Tohru, seguramente se hubiese sentido horrible. No quería que su hija sintiese ese sufrimiento.

Su hija no lo miraba, no se atrevía a mirarlo. Estaba apretando sus manos en su falda del uniforme y seguía intentar luchar con las lágrimas y el malestar.

—Yo no he dicho que él haya hecho nada malo…—opinó Kyo—. Solo que…ya sabes… eres muy joven.

—Tengo 17 años papá.

—Bueno…pero…—Kyo empezó a rascarse la cabeza con nerviosismo sin saber cómo explicarse.

—Él no ha hecho nada malo, es verdad que a veces es extravagante y que a veces me saca de quicio pero es muy bueno conmigo, me entiende y me tranquiliza cuando me alboroto. Cuando estoy con él puedo ser yo misma sin ningún tipo de miedo. Y aún así sigues sin confiar en él.

Kyoko se había levantado de la silla en la que estaba sentada, se le habían escapado algunas lágrimas de sus ojos y estaba especialmente alterada, su cuerpo temblaba del enfado. Kyo digirió bien las palabras de la chica, se dio cuenta de que estaba tan empecinado a que su hija no sufriera a que el chico no se acercase a ella que no había pensado de que él en realidad hacía feliz a su hija.

—Kyoko…—empezó a decir Kyo.

—Incluso se ha puesto ese maldito traje para impresionarte—le interrumpió la chica—. Me preguntó cuál era tu color favorito y a los días apareció con esa maldita ropa. Le dije que era una mala idea pero no me hizo caso y lo peor de todo es que la gente nos hacía fotos por la calle como si fuéramos unos malditos monos de feria.

El hombre se volvió a sorprender. _¿El traje? ¿Se había puesto ese maldito traje naranja porque su color favorito era el naranja?_ Pensó Kyo. _¿En serio pensaba que le iba a gustar ese traje extraño?_

—También ha hecho ese asqueroso pastel para ti, le insistí en ayudarle pero no quiso. Él quería que sintieses el amor de su corazón—seguía diciendo la chica—. Y…

—Vale, vale, ya lo he entendido—dijo Kyo interrumpiendo a Kyoko para que dejará de hablar.

Kyo sacó los pies de las sábanas y los colocó en el suelo y pensó unos momentos qué hacer. Le hizo un gesto en la cama a su hija para que se sentase al lado de él. Ella ahora estaba muy alterada y temblaba visiblemente pero al ver que su padre le indicaba que se sentase, lo hizo aunque a una distancia bastante separada y sin dirigirle la mirada.

—Lo que quiero decirte es que no tengo nada de malo contra él—empezó a decir Kyo con voz tranquila.

—¿Entonces por qué lo tratas así? Cómo si quisieras matarlo.

—No es por él, es porque no me gusta la idea de que nadie te haga daño y menos aún un chico. ¡Maldita sea! Si hubieses traído al maldito emperador de China lo trataría exactamente igual.

—Pero él no me ha hecho daño de ningún tipo, me trata muy bien.

—Ya lo sé, pero…pero a ningún padre le gusta que sus hijos sufran y tengo miedo de que tú sientas ese dolor. Más que miedo siento terror.

—Pero, no lo entiendo.

Kyo dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración.

—Tu madre, tu hermano y tú sois lo más precioso que tengo en esta vida. Yo he pasado mucho cuando tenía tu edad, no quiero que sufras, quiero que seas más feliz que nadie.

Kyoko lo miraba fijamente con sus grandes ojos marrones, estaba escuchando con gran interés lo que Kyo estaba diciendo para entender cómo se sentía el hombre. Ella había conseguido tranquilizarse y ya no temblaba. Durante unos segundos ambos se miraron fijamente, el hombre miró el pelo alborotado naranja de su hija, sus ojos marrones tan expresivos, su cara que en estos momentos había cambiado de furia a ternura hacia él. Kyo no pudo evitar pensar cómo él había creado a una persona tan maravillosa.

—Papá, ¿te acuerdas cuando me presenté a las carreras de relevos cuando iba a primaria?—Kyo se acordaba perfectamente—.Yo estaba aterrada, nunca había participado en ese tipo de carreras y las personas con las que competía eran mayores que nosotras. Eso hacía que me asustara mucho más, aunque no lo demostrase. Pero no importaba lo asustada que estaba, tú siempre estuviste ahí para ayudarme, te levantabas temprano para entrenarme, ibas a todas mis competiciones de entrenamiento, me preparabas comida asquerosa para fortalecer mis piernas, creías en mi cuando nadie lo hizo, siempre estuviste ahí para mí. El día de la carrera perdimos estrepitosamente, nos dieron una paliza tremenda. Todas estábamos llorando cuando llegamos a la meta, pero tú estuviste ahí cuando llegué y me abrazaste tan fuerte que todo el dolor se fue. Me seguía sintiendo triste y terrible pero me consolaste hasta que dejé de llorar, me limpiaste mis lágrimas con tanto cariño. Y me dijiste que yo siempre sería tu campeona, no importaba que hubiese perdido. Estuviste ahí para mí.

A Kyo se le humedecieron los ojos, claro que recordará aquellos días, como se esforzaba Kyoko cada mañana y como él le ayudaba para que todo saliese bien. Pero no sabía que ella le veía de esa forma. La chica le cogió la mano a su padre con afecto. Ella hablaba con amor claramente afectada con lo que decía.

—Habrá veces que sufra, que lo pase mal y que mi corazón se rompa en mil pedazos. —Seguía diciendo mirando a su padre con cariño y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios—. Pero no me importa, estoy tranquila. Porque cuando pase eso, estoy segura que me abrazaras tan fuerte que toda la pena se irá. No importa si necesito un día, un mes o un año, se acabará yendo porque os tengo a mamá, a Hajime y a ti. Vosotros siempre estaréis conmigo.

El hombre no sabía que decir ante las palabras de su hija, estaba claramente emocionado. Que su hija pensase así de él hizo que se sintiese todo sus dudas y miedos.

—Sí, aquí siempre nos tendrás, no importa la edad que tengas o incluso si eres una maldita anciana. Tú siempre serás mi niña. Te protegeré siempre—le contestó Kyo.

Tras decir estas palabras, Kyoko se acercó lentamente a él y lo abrazó con suavidad. El hombre le devolvió el abrazo con cariño mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

—Si dices que es un buen chico y estás bien con él. —Kyoko se apartó de él para escucharlo, mirándolo a los ojos—. No me interpondré más e intentaré no poner cara de querer matarlo cuando lo vea.

—Entonces, ¿no te importa que estemos juntos?

—Si tú eres feliz con él, entonces yo también soy feliz. Eso sí, si me entero que te hace daño, le daré un puñetazo en su maldita cara.

Kyoko ante la aceptación de su padre, esta vez se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó muy fuertemente contra ella mientras se reían.

—¡Qué bien! Muchas gracias—exclamó con felicidad la muchacha—. Y no te preocupes, que si me hace sufrir seré yo quien le pegue un buen puñetazo.

La chica dejó de abrazarle y siguió riéndose con gran alegría, el hombre miró con satisfacción a su hija, se dio cuenta que lo mejor para ella era que la dejase hacer su vida sin interponerse. Habría veces que tomaría las decisiones equivocadas, que se caería y otras veces que triunfaría pero él siempre estaría para ella y para Hajime, jamás los daría por perdidos.

—Eso sí, le puedes decir que no hace falta que se ponga esa maldita ropa para impresionarme, con su actitud ya lo hace, ¿él es así todo el rato? ¿Tan… ya sabes… tan Ayame?—preguntó Kyo con curiosidad, ya sabéis la curiosidad mató al gato.

—En realidad no, habla mucho cuando está nervioso y no sabe muy bien que decir y hoy estaba especialmente nervioso. Ha sido bastante gracioso verlo así, normalmente yo soy la nerviosa de los dos.

La chica seguía riéndose y tenía una expresión de felicidad que hacía que todo valiese la pena. Deseaba de todo corazón que todo le fuese bien con ese chico, que le hiciese más feliz que nadie, que cuidase a su pequeña como el tesoro que era.

De repente, la chica le cogió la mano y se levantó de la cama e intentó levantarle a él sin mucho resultado.

—¡Vamos! Estoy segura que mamá estará preocupándose en exceso y Mutsuki estará contándole alguna de sus extrañas historias.

Kyoko estaba pletórica exudaba felicidad mientras corría a través de la casa buscando a su madre y a Mutsuki. Ellos dos con Hajime se encontraban sentados en el kotatsu del salón de su casa. Los tres se sorprendieron al verlos, el chico tenía una cara de preocupación que Kyo nunca le había visto, Tohru tenía la misma expresión que el chico en su rostro, Hajime estaba haciendo otro dibujo del maldito Mogeta sin prestar atención a la conversación de los adultos. Esto hizo que el hombre se sintiese mal, no quería que nadie se preocupara y menos a su esposa y a su hija. Ellos se levantaron del lugar de donde estaban sentados y vio como el chico los miraba con preocupación.

—Kyo, Kyoko, ¿estáis bien? —preguntó Tohru mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a ellos.

—Mejor que nunca—respondió Kyo.

—Señor Kyo—escuchó que Mutsuki se dirigía a él, parecía que toda su seguridad había desaparecido—. Lo último que quería era que se pelease con su hija por nuestra relación. En realidad, ella no tiene la culpa de nada, yo la seduje hace tiempo con una pócima que me dio el boticario del pueblo de Pehon. Ella es tan adorable y cuando se enfada es tan tierna que no pude evitar darle la pócima de amor eterna. Si tiene que castigar a alguien castígueme a mí para recuperar el honor de la familia Sohma (aunque yo también pertenezca a ella). Podemos batirnos a duelo con espadas a la luz del amanecer del cuarto día del mes de la Resurrección.

—No hace falta que hagas eso Mutsuki—le interrumpió Kyoko—. Él ha aceptado nuestra relación.

El chico se quedó petrificado mirándolo durante unos segundos sin llegar a creerse las palabras que habían salidos de la chica. Tohru dio un gritito de felicidad y abrazó a su hija con alegría.

—¡Qué bien cariño!¡Me alegro muchísimo! —exclamó Tohru mientras Kyoko recibía de buena gana el abrazo de su madre.

—¿En serio?¿Ha aceptado nuestra relación? —preguntó Mutsuki sin entender.

Tohru soltó a su hija y le dio la mano a su marido con complacencia a la misma vez que le dirigía la misma sonrisa de felicidad que le había dirigido su hija hace unos momentos. Kyo se la devolvió con cariño.

—Sí, ahora está todo bien—dijo Kyoko acercándose con una enorme sonrisa a Mutsuki.

El chico cambió su expresión a una de alivio y le rozó la mano suavemente a su hija.

—Que bien, ya no va hacer falta que use mis tretas de chantaje y corrupción. Les diré a mis contactos de la mafia japonesa que dejen de buscar los trapos sucios de la familia.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Tohru alterada—. ¿Hablas con la mafia japonesa?

—Mamá—dijo exasperada Kyoko—. Se lo está inventando otra vez.

—¿Qué?¿Cómo?

Su hija ante esto comenzó a reírse alegremente, Mutsuki al verla reír, sonrió y se le escapó una pequeña carcajada, esto llamó la atención de Hajime y se rió también (aunque sin hacer ningún tipo de sonido). Tohru los miraba con perplejidad sin entender porqué se estaban riendo.

—Lo he aceptado—comentó Kyo en voz alta para llamar la atención a todos, especialmente a Mutsuki—. Y espero que cuides a mi hija como se merece, sino tendrás que vértelas conmigo y con mis puños.

Mutsuki escuchaba lo que decía con una expresión seria y concentrada, al terminar de decir Kyo esas palabras sonrió con una sonrisa que al hombre le pareció maliciosa.

—No tengo ninguna intención de hacerle daño a una persona a la que quiero, señor Kyo—anunció el chico sin ningún tipo de vergüenza ante todos.

—Mutsuki, ¿qué dices? —dijo Kyoko con las mejillas coloradas después de la declaración del chico.

—Estoy diciendo la verdad. Tu padre duda de mí, quiero que se quede tranquilo y que confíe en mí. Lo confieso, aquí, delante de todos. Aunque las palabras se las puede llevar el viento, pero os demostraré a todos que haré feliz a Kyoko y que siempre se sentirá querida por mí y si no, me puedes golpear con una fusta hasta el día de mi muerte.

—Tampoco tienes que ser tan dramático, Mutsuki—expresó la chica.

—Sí hace falta.

Ellos dos comenzaron a hablar animadamente, Kyoko reprochándole su actitud dramática y él dramatizando aún más sus palabras. Kyo pensó que confiaría en el chico, hasta que le demostrase lo contrario, no todos eran capaces de decirles a los padres de tu novia que la querías sin morirse de la vergüenza. Miró a Tohru, esta seguía dándole la mano y estaba bastante emocionada tras la declaración de Mutsuki, el hombre le soltó la mano y la atrajo hacia sí con un brazo, la mujer se acurrucó en él mientras miraban a los dos chicos discutiendo jovialmente. Cuando de repente, al padre de familia le sonaron las tripas lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos lo escucharan y lo mirasen. Hasta Hajime que estaba absorto haciendo su dibujo, levanto su cabeza y se rió.

—Kyo, ¿tienes hambre? —le preguntó Tohru preocupada—. ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer? No has comido mucho hoy.

—No, no te preocupes. Aguantaré hasta la cena.

—O, puede probar mi pastel hecho con todo el amor de mi corazón, no le ha dado tiempo a probarlo.

_¡Maldición! Maldito pastel, no me libro de él ni tirándolo por la ventana _pensó Kyo.

—Está bien probaré el dichoso pastel de las narices—enunció Kyo.

Todos fueron hacia la mesa expectantes de que el hombre probará el pastel de Mutsuki, hasta Hajime que estaba dibujando, se levantó y fue con los demás hacia la cocina. Una vez ahí, todos se sentaron alrededor de Kyo y lo miraban fijamente. Mutsuki cogió el pastel y lo colocó enfrente del hombre con una sonrisa. El padre pensó que aunque había aceptado que el chico saliese con su hija no aceptaría que lo envenenase en su propia casa. Volvió a oler ese asqueroso aroma que desprendía el pastel y lo miró con desagrado, los trozos de pescado seguían pidiendo misericordia por su vida. El hombre trago fuerte y empezó a sudar copiosamente.

—Tome, señor Kyo. El amor de mi corazón y el agradecimiento por dejarme pertenecer a esta bonita familia.

_Maldito niño, ¿no podría callarse en un momento así?, _volvió a pensar.

Cogió la cuchara, miró fijamente el plato intentando elegir un lugar adecuado donde meterla y que no hubiese nada quemado ni kétchup por encima. Al final, vio una zona que no parecía tan horrible y metió la cuchara, el pastel estaba bastante blando y por fin, cogió un buen trozo. Al separarlo del resto de la porción de la pastel, un líquido extraño cayó hacia el plato, el hombre volvió a tragar duro ante la asquerosa escena.

—Papá, no tienes porque hacerlo si no quieres—le rescató su hija mayor.

Pero, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo sí o sí. Esto ya era una cuestión de orgullo. Tenía que demostrar que había aceptado al maldito joven como miembro de su casa y así lo haría.

—¡Maldición! —gritó y se metió la cuchara en la boca con un movimiento brusco.

El hombre comenzó a masticar, notó la textura blanda de la tarta y le dio asco. Sin embargo, empezó a saborearlo mejor y estaba bueno. De hecho, estaba bastante bueno. Comenzó a masticar y encontró un sabor parecido a uno de sus pescados favoritos.

—Está bueno—dijo gratamente.

Todos los que se encontraban ahí dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio. Cuando de repente, notó un flash que le cegó los ojos durante unos segundos.

—¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? —preguntó el hombre.

Miró a todos y vio al causante de la luz en sus ojos, Mutsuki tenía en su mano derecha un móvil y le estaba apuntando con él. Le había hecho una foto. _¿Pero qué?_

—¡Le voy a enseñar a todos como el señor Kyo disfruta de mi pastel especial! —exclamó el chico con felicidad.

—¡Ni se te ocurra!¡Dame ese móvil del demonio!

—¿Quéeee? Pero si ya se lo he mandado a todos mis contactos. Especialmente a mi padre.

—¿Se lo has pasado también a tu padre, maldito niño del demonio?

—Se lo he mandado también a mi tío Ayame, dice que se alegra de que hayas aceptado mi amor y que nos va hacer unos trajes a juego para celebrar nuestro afecto.

—Ni se te ocurra traerme unos de esos malditos trajes del demonio.

—¿Qué? Pero seguro que estaría muy guapo, podemos decirle que le cosa a la espalda: todo por Mutsuki. Ya mi me puede bordar: todo por el señor Kyo.

— Y un demonio.

Kyo y Mutsuki comenzaron a discutir, el hombre intentaba obligarle a que borrase las imágenes que había recibidos los demás con la foto de su cara comiendo el pastel y el chico le explicaba que eso era imposible de conseguir. Tohru y Kyoko los miraban divertidas, aunque la madre pensaba que quería esa foto para ella, seguro que Kyo saldría adorable.

—¡Ah! Maldita sea. Ahora todos me verán comiéndome ese estúpido pastel—exclamó Kyo disgustado.

—No hay que disgustarse, todo el mundo verá lo feliz que es al tener un nuevo yerno.

—Eso no hace que me sienta mejor.

—Ma…—de repente, todo se quedó en silencio. Se había escuchado una vocecilla, desconocida para ellos.

—¿Quién ha dicho eso? —preguntó Kyoko mirando hacia los lados—. Mutsuki, deja de hablar como un niño pequeño.

—No he sido yo… Por lo menos no esta vez.

—Ma…—Se volvió a escuchar la dulce vocecilla hablando, todos se miraron entre ellos, asegurándose que no había ninguno—Ma…

Todos miraron de golpe al único que no habían mirado a Hajime.

—Ma…—lo pillaron mientras lo decía, Tohru se llevó las manos a la boca con un gesto conmovido mientras algunas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, Kyoko se le quedó mirando sorprendida, mientras que Kyo se acercó a él hasta ponerse enfrente de él.

—Eso es Hajime, di: mamá. Tú puedes campeón—le dijo el hombre mientras se agachaba para tenerlo a la misma altura de sus ojos—. Ma-má. Tú puedes, yo confío en ti.

—Ma…—volvió a decirlo el niño—Ma-mmm.

—Ma-má—seguía diciendo Kyo para que se copiara de él.

—Ma…maldición. —dijo al final Hajime con gesto triunfante—. ¡Maldición!

Al terminar de decir sus primeras palabras, hubo un gran silencio en la cocina de su casa. Cuando Mutsuki empezó a reírse a carcajadas, seguido de Kyoko. Aunque Tohru estaba tan emocionada que abrazó muy fuerte a Hajime contra ella, mientras que el niño seguía diciendo su primera palabra con adoración.

—Maldición—susurró Kyo para rematar.

Por la tarde, una vez terminada la tarta y haber pasado un rato juntos. Mutsuki y Kyoko decidieron ir a la calle para darse una vuelta por el barrio. Tohru, Kyo y Hajime se fueron hacia la entrada para despedir a su invitado. El chico tenía una enorme sonrisa en su cara mientras se colocaba sus zapatos.

—Puedes venir cuando quieras Mutsuki—dijo Tohru con amabilidad—. Siempre serás bienvenido aquí y saluda a tus padres de nuestra parte.

—Sí, se lo diré—le contestó el chico—. La próxima vez traeré otro postre, tengo un montón de ideas.

—No traigas nada—anunció Kyo.

—¿Queee? ¿Pero no le ha gustado señor Kyo?

El hombre refunfuño suavemente pero al final afirmó con la cabeza, esto hizo que el chico sonriera con triunfo.

—No hace falta que me llames señor Kyo, ni que me hables de usted. Llámame solo Kyo.

—Vale, Kyo…—El chico cogió su móvil y marcó rápidamente ante la atenta mirada de todos—. ¡Tío Ayame! ¡El señor Kyo me ha dicho que puedo llamarle Kyo!

—¡Deja de llamar a ese tío para decirle todo!

—Perdón, creo que me he emocionado un poco.

—Perdona Mutsuki, ¿saben Yuki y Machi que estáis saliendo? —preguntó inocentemente Tohru.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos, incluso, parecía que Kyoko perdía un poco del color de su cara.

—Pues resulta que mi glorioso padre y mi gloriosa madre tras pasar varios días tras el amparo del sudor y de sus numerosos trabajos de los cuales disfrutan durante su tiempo, ha ocasionado que este maravilloso anuncio no se lo hayamos podido dar debido a la corriente del….—Kyoko le tapó la boca.

—No, no hemos podido decírselo todavía—explicó la chica—. Queríamos decíroslo primero a vosotros y luego a ellos. Ahora que todo ha salido bien, se lo diremos dentro de unos días.

—Sí, seguro que estarán felices de nuestra relación.

Kyoko asintió nerviosamente, Kyo pensó que su hija no tenía que preocuparse de nada, ella era adorable y tierna y la aceptarían de buena gana. De repente, se acordó de algo que había comprado esta mañana debido a un malentendido de las palabras de Kyoko. Les dijo a los demás que enseguida volvía y cogió lo que había comprado. Era uno de los dos huevos kínder que había comprado para sus hijos. Los miró y suspiró tomando una decisión. Volvió a la entrada, allí todos lo miraban con expectación. Se acercó a Mutsuki y le dio el huevo kínder.

—Esto se lo había comprado a uno de mis hijos—explicó, notaba como se le calentaban las mejillas—. Ahora esto es para ti, para que veas que te acepto como uno de ellos.

Mutsuki se le quedó mirando sorprendido y volvió a sacar el móvil de su bolsillo.

—¡Tío Ayame! El señor… quiero decir Kyo me ha dado un huevo kínder como el signo de nuestro amor.

—¡Que dejes de llamar al maldito de Ayame para todo!

—¡Maldición!¡Maldición! —exclamó Hajime saltando mientras su padre hablaba.

Kyoko y Mutsuki ya estaban listos para irse, se habían puesto los zapatos y el abrigo. Tohru y Hajime comenzaron a despedirlos, Kyoko abrió la puerta y ambos salieron. Sin embargo, Mutsuki se dio la vuelta mirando a Kyo antes de irse.

—Kyo, no te preocupes—le dijo el chico al hombre—. La cuidaré con todo lo que tengo.

—Eso espero mocoso.

Después de esto, cerraron la puerta y los tres se quedaron solos. Kyo se encontraba agotado después de toda la mañana. Si así iban a ser todos sus días se iba hacer viejo antes de tiempo, las canas no tardarían en salirle. Se fueron los tres al salón y sentaron en el kotatsu. Hajime siguió pintando sus dibujos con tranquilidad, aunque de vez en cuando soltaba un: maldición.

—Estoy tan contenta Kyo—anunció Tohru—. Kyoko estaba tan contenta cuando has aceptado su relación. Hacía tiempo que no la veía tan feliz.

—Me alegro—dijo mientras le daba un pequeño golpecito en la frente a su mujer.

Esperaba que todo le fuese estupendamente a esos dos, lo deseaba con todo su corazón.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó Hajime cuando se le cayeron algunas ceras de colorear al suelo.

Kyo dejó escapar un suspiro de derrota.


	4. Epílogo: dos de cuatro

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Natsuki Takaya.**

Los dos chicos caminaban tranquilamente por el barrio cogidos de la mano, el chico tenía una expresión de triunfo en su cara, lo demostraba con una sonrisa confiada y segura. Mientras que la chica estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Esa mañana había sido una montaña rusa para ellos dos, habían sufrido por numerosos cambios de emociones, habían pasado por los nervios, la tristeza, el anhelo y la felicidad en apenas unas horas. Ahora, los dos se encontraban bastante relajados y tranquilos debido a que los padres de Kyoko habían aceptado su relación. Los dos sabían desde el principio que Tohru la iba aceptar con alegría, pero su padre era diferente, sin embargo había salido todo bien.

—Sabía que nuestro amor iba a soportar cualquier obstáculo—expresó Mutsuki con calma.

—Sí, por un momento parecía que estaba todo perdido—explicó Kyoko—, pero al final ha salido bien, estoy muy feliz ahora mismo.

Tras decir esto, el chico le soltó la mano y la acercó a su cuerpo con uno de sus brazos. Al hacerlo, la chica lo miró y le sonrió con ternura. La muchacha a veces tenía un carácter difícil pero cuando sonreía de esa manera, era lo más adorable que Mutsuki había visto. Bueno, para el muchacho todo lo que hacía la chica era adorable, hasta cuando le estaba dando de puñetazos a unos tíos que se habían metido con ella o con alguno de sus seres queridos.

—Ya lo han aceptado dos de cuatro—dijo el muchacho—, estoy deseando decírselo a mis padres.

La chica perdió el color de su cara y comenzó a mover las manos nerviosamente (siempre hacía ese movimiento cuando estaba nerviosa).

—Sí—susurró con un hilo de voz.

—No tienes que preocuparte, ellos no te dirán nada. Tienen un montón de secretos, no saben cocinar, ni limpiar y nuestra casa está hecha un desastre. Pero son buena gente.

—No estoy preocupada por eso. El tío Yuki y la tía Machi siempre se han portado bien conmigo y son muy amables. Solo espero gustarles.

—Les gustarás, eres adorable. Sobre todo cuando me miras con esa expresión de asco. Sí, justo con esa cara que estás poniendo ahora.

El chico besó la cabeza de la chica y esta lo miró y sonrió. Siempre conseguía calmarla. El muchacho tenía un efecto de calmante y relajante en ella.

—Cuando vengas a nuestra casa, podemos ponernos unos trajes a juego con chaquetas incluidas y poner la noticia de nuestra unión en la parte de atrás de nuestras camisetas de dentro. Y cuando queramos anunciar nuestra querida y adoraba unión, lo único que tendremos que hacer es darnos la vuelta y quitarnos las chaquetas. Mientras tanto, puedes sonar una canción épica de fondo y que salgan serpentinas alrededor nuestra. Seguro que mi tío estaría dispuesto a ayudarnos.

La chica suspiró agotada, solo de pensar en meter a su tío Ayame en esto, hacía que se pusiera más nerviosa y cansada.

—Mejor se lo decimos nosotros, no hace falta meter a tío Ayame en esto, ¿de acuerdo? —le preguntó la chica mientras cruzaba los dedos.

—Vale—comentó Mutsuki con tristeza fingida—, pero ¿podemos hacer lo de las chaquetas y las camisetas? —preguntó el chico poniéndole ojitos tierno a la muchacha que tanto quería—. Por favor.

—Bueno… si te hace feliz, me lo pensaré—acabó aceptando la chica.

El chico soltó una gran carcajada de felicidad. En realidad, Kyoko muchas veces no sabía si el chico estaba bromeando o le estaba diciendo las cosas de verdad. Pero bueno, si le hacía feliz, no le importaba ponerse una maldita camiseta con unas estúpidas palabras en su espalda.

—No te preocupes por mis padres—dijo de repente el chico mirando hacia arriba—. Va a nevar dentro de poco, eso siempre hace que estén de buen humor.

Kyoko miró también hacia arriba y vio como estaba el cielo nublado y de un feo color gris. A pesar de cómo se estaba mostrando el día, ella se sentía pletórica de felicidad, dejó escapar una pequeña risa, esto hizo que el muchacho se le contagiará y los dos comenzaron a reírse cogidos de nuevo de la mano.

—Así que dos de cuatro—dijo la chica con alegría.

—Sí, dos de cuatro.

—Pues vamos a por los otros dos, ¿no?

—Cuando esté la señorita lista.

—Siempre estoy lista.

FIN.

—

_Espero que os haya gustado leer esta historia, tanto como me ha gustado a mí escribirla. Estoy pensando en hacer la segunda parte sobre cómo le dirían a Yuki y a Machi sobre su relación, ¿qué os parece? Un beso a todos._


End file.
